On devrait consolider cette porte
by Kalincka
Summary: Une porte mince (beaucoup trop mince), un Panda curieux (beaucoup trop curieux), un Moine choqué, des pensées pas très pures (mais VRAIMENT pas très pures) et une étrange conversation derrière la dite-porte, ça donne quoi ? Un bon traumatisme à gérer, et une porte à consolider.


_Bonjour bonjour les gens !_

_Voilà, on a dépassé les 50 reviews sur "Aie la foi", et comme je l'avais promis, je vous offre un cadeau en remerciement ! Et c'est aussi pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite ;D (afin de soulager mon bunker qui s'en prend plein la face en ce moment)_

_Bon certes, ce texte est un peu... Suggestif ? Pervers ? Dégueulasse ? Je vous laisse faire votre propre avis et n'hésitez pas à me faire part des adjectifs qui vous viennent en tête pour décrire ce... cette... euh... chose ! ("Bonjour, je suis le vomi !")_

_Je le dédicace à ma p'tite O'nyme, voilà, elle se reconnaîtra, et elle m'a aidé à relire le texte avant la publication ^^_

_Allez, enjoy ! ~_

**_Disclaimer : Je me suis amusée à écrire ce... truc, pour remercier les lecteurs de "Aie la foi", alors on l'aura compris, je ne me fait pas d'argent dessus et évidemment les personnages appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet !_**

* * *

**On devrait consolider cette porte**

Maître Panda sortit de son studio, tout content ; il venait tout juste de terminer l'enregistrement de sa chanson pour le prochain épisode de Salut Les Geeks, et en était plutôt fier.

Il passa dans le couloir pour descendre par les escaliers, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller dans sa grotte, des bruits sourds le stoppèrent. Il s'approcha de la porte située près de l'entrée de la cave et menant au laboratoire du Prof, entendant d'autres sons étouffés de l'autre côté de celle-ci.

Le chanteur de l'émission, saisit par un élan de curiosité et oubliant toute morale, colla son oreille à la cloison, dans l'espoir de saisir la conversation qui se déroulait derrière.

Il loucha sur la porte et rougit violemment en entendant une phrase entrecoupée par des soupirs :

— Aaaaah, ç-ça f-fait d-du bien…

Il se décolla brusquement de la cloison en distinguant la Fille, peu certain de ce qu'il devait faire, quand une autre voix passa le mince panneau de bois qui le séparait du laboratoire :

— J-je s-suis d'accord… Rhaaaah !

Maître Panda rougit violemment en entendant le cri et en reconnaissant la voix caractéristique du Geek, les activités se déroulant de l'autre côté entre lui et la Fille ne faisant plus aucun doute. Malgré lui, il ne bougea pas et resta pétrifié sur place en entendant la voix nasillarde du Prof :

— Je devrais peut-être ralentir le rythme, non ?

Le visage du chanteur ressembla à une grosse tomate bien mûre au moment où le scientifique posa cette question.

— N-nan, c'est très bien comme ça… Mmmmh… répondit la Fille en continuant ses gémissements.

— C'est trop bon…

— Arrête gamin, tu vas m'exciter si tu continues !

Il fit un bond en reconnaissant la voix grave et pleine de sous-entendus pervers du Patron. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, à QUATRE, dans la même pièce ?!

…

Mieux valait ne pas répondre à cette question.

Une image mentale apparut brusquement dans l'esprit du Panda qui rougit de plus belle.

Il se tourna, dos contre la porte, tentant de faire abstraction des gémissements tendancieux qui franchissait la mince – _trop_ _mince_, pensait-il – cloison, avant de remarquer une silhouette recroquevillée dans un recoin d'ombre, à sa gauche.

Il reconnut le Moine, assis en position fœtale, dont le regard vide se perdait sur un point imaginaire. Il agita la main devant la tête du fanatique comme pour vérifier si l'autre le voyait, mais aucune réaction n'agita le prêcheur de bonne parole. Comme s'il était trop traumatisé pour parler.

Maître Panda constata que quelqu'un était déjà venu ici avant lui et avait fait les frais de sa curiosité malsaine.

Soudain, alors que le chanteur avait presqu'oublié les activités peu catholiques qui se passaient derrière la porte, et que son visage avait presque retrouvé une teinte normale, une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver là se fit entendre :

— Ouais, gros, ils sont bons là…

Cette fois-ci, le Moine sembla réagir et croisa le regard tout aussi épouvanté du Panda qui paraissait vouloir disparaître. Ce dernier réussit à déduire malgré son immense malaise que c'était la première fois que le Hippie manifestait sa présence vu la réaction du fanatique qui semblait encore plus choqué qu'avant.

Tous les deux horrifiés, l'image mentale d'un Hippie voyeuriste, d'un Patron pervers et d'un Geek soumis en compétition avec un Prof rapide et une Fille gémissante s'imposa à leurs deux esprits déjà bien maltraités.

— Y'a autre chose qui est bon gamin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lança le Patron qui rigola de sa propre blague. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…

— Qu'e-est-ce q-que t-tu vas f-faire ? demanda un Geek toujours haletant.

— Patron, si tu me l'abîme je…

— Oh c'est bon le binoclard, je vais juste appuyer ici…

Le cri du Geek dépassa avec beaucoup de volume le panneau de bois, manquant de faire défaillir le Moine qui semblait au bord de l'hyperventilation. Maître Panda, mort de honte et de gêne, commençait à sentir la chaleur de ses joues se propager dans tout son corps.

Puis il y eut comme un énorme fracas, suivi par des pas précipités, et le Hippie lança d'une voix hagarde :

— J'crois qu'tu t'es coincé, gros.

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! s'exclama la voix du scientifique.

— J'ai rien fait, c'est ta faute aussi, on peut jamais s'amuser un peu.

— Aidez-moi à l'enlever, bande d'imbéciles ! s'écria la Fille d'un ton colérique.

Plusieurs pas se firent entendre, et le Geek gémissait toujours, mais cette fois-ci de douleur. Maître Panda n'hésita plus en entendant le gamer, et, n'écoutant que son courage, il prépara mentalement son esprit avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le surpris au plus haut point.

Sous ses yeux, en plein milieu du laboratoire et éclairés par les néons accrochés au plafond, il y avait deux grosses machines ressemblant étrangement à des transats obsolètes et mécaniques. L'une située à sa gauche s'était renversée de côté sur le Geek qui geignait sous le poids de l'engin, et la Fille s'efforçait, aidée du Prof, à relever la machine en la poussant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le Patron ne bougeait pas, l'index toujours pointé vers le bas, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un des nombreux boutons situés sur les dispositifs ; quant au Hippie, il était affalé dans un des fauteuils de la pièce face aux autres pour contempler la scène et semblait émerveillé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Une fois que la machine fut remise sur pieds après beaucoup d'efforts et que le Geek soit enfin dégagé, le Prof s'énerva aussitôt contre l'homme en noir :

— Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout planter ! J'ai plus qu'un prototype, moi, maintenant !

— Hé c'est bon calme-toi, n'empêche c'était marrant le coup du je-me-retourne-sur-mon-passager, ça sert à quoi en fait ? demanda le Patron qui semblait s'en ficher royalement.

— J'ai mal… gémit le Geek en se frottant le bras gauche d'où se formait déjà un hématome bleu.

La Fille s'énerva elle aussi contre le criminel, mais pour une tout autre raison :

— Tu fais chier toi aussi, comment je vais me faire masser moi si l'autre il tombe en panne ?! Merci bien !

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves la blondasse, y'a pas de raison qu'il tombe en panne, lança le Patron en pointant du doigt l'autre engin qui était resté stable.

— Enfin, tu connais bien comment ça finit toutes ses expériences ! répliqua la féministe, exaspérée, en montrant le Prof derrière elle avec son pouce. Dire que pour une fois y'en avait une utile…

— Hé ! s'indigna le scientifique, outré par l'affirmation de la Fille – que pourtant le Panda approuvait. Si c'est comme ça, ne viens plus tester mes nouveaux robots masseurs !

— T'as raison, je le ferai que quand l'autre macho sera dans une autre pièce, acquiesça la Fille en ignorant totalement l'indignation de son collègue en blouse.

— Des robots masseurs, se marra tout seul le Hippie dans son coin. Délire, gros, j'en ai trop pris !

Maître Panda resta muet devant la scène. Il pensa un instant au Moine resté dans son coin, trop traumatisé par ce qu'il avait entendu pour pouvoir bouger. Son esprit était-il trop pervers ? Sûrement. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain :

Il fallait _vraiment_ consolider cette porte.

* * *

_(Réponse à vos questions muettes : oui, j'adore traumatiser le Moine. C'est ma victime préférée, niark niark.)_

_... Reviews ? :D_


End file.
